All Fun and Games
by OrangeCocoPuffs
Summary: When Mello loses a bet, Matt proposes a new one with Near taking the brunt of it. Not passing up an opportunity like this, Mello agrees with Matt joining in on the fun as well. But what happens when a familiar face drops by and wants in on it too?


**A/N: ****This is my first fanfic so reviews are appreciated!**

**I do not own Death Note or any of its characters. **

* * *

It was finally over; the Kira case. Light and Misa were in jail on death row, the task force were considered heroes back in the police headquarters, and L was still working on cases. Everything was quiet, peaceful and serene, and the world could finally be free from the terror once known as, Kira.

However, back at Wammy's, that craved silence could only last for so long until…

"This game is so stupid!" Mello screamed and the game controller at the TV.

"It's not my fault that you suck at Mario Kart." Matt replied, sighing after he paused the aforementioned game.

"Well maybe if you played fairly, then I would beat you."

Matt chuckled. "You? Beat me? As if!"

"Okay, let's make a bet. Whoever loses, owes the winner half of their prized possession. For me; chocolate, for you; games."

Matt gulped at the bet's consequences, but still kept his face impassive. "Whatever you say, loser."

"At the end of this, I'll make a profit selling these games!" Mello bragged and pressed the resume button.

The game was neck and neck, Matt leading in some parts, Mello in others. The finish line could be seen just around the corner and was reached in three… two… one…

"Pay up!" Matt demanded as he dropped the controller victoriously and walked towards Mello's bed.

"NO!" Mello ran to his bed in the direction of his secret stash of chocolate and protected it in a fetal position.

Matt tried to wrench Mello's arms away from the chocolate and was succeeding until he pushed him off and ran out in the hallway.

"Ugh, he should at least follow his own bet's rules." Matt inwardly sighed, sat back down on the chair and continued on with his game.

* * *

_I think I lost him…_

Mello slowed down into a walk after he thought he had lost Matt on his tail. As he wandered the hallway, he looked out a window and saw children playing outside without a care in the world and smiled to himself.

_It's good to be back, especially after the whole Kira chaos. Never thought I'd live long enough to return here._

Still wandering aimlessly, he had walked into a corridor that he had never seen before.

"Where am I?" Mello muttered to himself.

The corridor was dimly lit by the half burnt-out light bulbs placed along the walls and the rooms seemed vacant with no remnants of anyone ever living there. Several bugs littered the worn-out hardwood floor and the ones that were alive scattered into different rooms.

With curiosity overtaking him, Mello opened a door and went inside one of the rooms. It had a light bulb on the ceiling about to die out; green painted walls with old paintings that were covered in dust so much so, that it was difficult to even make out the paintings. But what really grabbed his attention was a small round table in the middle of the room with four wooden chairs around it; it reminded him of his days playing poker with the Mafia when they had nothing to do.

_Why would anyone need this room? For what motive? There isn't anyone here older than Matt or me, and I doubt the other kids know how to play poker. Something doesn't add up…_

Contemplating what the room was for, Roger calling for all the Wammy kids brought him out of his thoughts.

"Ugh, what does Roger want now?" Mello said in an annoyed tone and rolled his eyes.

Mello walked into Roger's office and noticing that he wasn't there, he followed another child and arrived at the front door.

_Who's so special that everyone has to drop what they're doing and be the welcoming committee? This is so stupid._

A car door being slammed was heard and in a matter of seconds, the door opened to reveal an albino man who was followed by his chauffeur who carried his luggage.

"Thank you. You can leave it there." He spoke to his chauffeur.

_NEAR!? I'm out of here!_

As Mello began to slip through the crowd of children and walk away, a voice whom he loathed stopped him in his tracks.

"Is that any way to greet one of your peers?" Near asked as he made full eye contact with Mello.

Mello growled and clenched his hands into a fist. "Shut up Near. Why don't you go play with your dolls?"

"I was hoping that we could speak on a mature level, but I guess you still have some growing up to do."

"As if I would talk to someone like you!" He spat and walked away fuming.

_I guess some people never learn._ Near thought.

Mello stormed into his room and slammed the door angrily. He began to pace back and forth which started to bother a certain redhead.

"Could you stop? I just got to level 86 and don't want to die."

"Shut up." Mello growled.

Matt paused the game and turned to look at the still fuming blond. "What crawled up your ass and died?"

"Fucking NEAR! Why is he even here?!"

"I don't know… maybe to see his favorite blond buddy?" Matt asked teasingly as he shrugged.

Mello gave him a death glare which creeped Matt out and he hid in a corner.

"I guess right now would be a bad time to ask for that chocolate…"

His response was being hit in the face with a pillow.

* * *

(In Roger's office)

"Thank you Roger for your hospitality." Near said to Roger.

"Oh it was no bother. Especially to the top student here." Roger replied.

Sitting in his signature pose and twirling his hair, Near asked, "So how is Mello?"

"He's the same. Why do you ask?"

"I hoped that he would be mature enough to get over his petty jealousy in being the best."

His eyes downcast and his face saddened, Roger replied, "If only he could…"

Near looked out the window and thought, _then why doesn't he?_

* * *

"GIVE ME BACK MY GAMES!" Matt yelled as he tried to snatch them away from Mello's grasp but to no avail.

"Not until you say sorry."

"But I'm right though!

"Then I guess you're not getting them back."

"Games are better than chocolate!"

"Well _somebody_ isn't getting their games."

"I-I'll make a deal!"

"What kind of deal?"

"Since you hate Near so much, whoever makes the most Near jokes by the end of the day wins."

"What's the prize?"

"If I win, you'll give me back my games and that chocolate you owe me; if you win, you don't have to owe me chocolate. But I still want my games back though."

After contemplating the deal for a couple of seconds, Mello had his decision. "Sure, I'm up for it."

_As long as Near pays._

* * *

(The next day)

Mello slowly opened his cerulean orbs, yawned and stretched his arms above his head in order to wake up.

_Today's the day that Near gets what's coming to him._

After looking around the room and adjusting his eyes to the light, his eyes had set their sights on the sleeping redhead on his left.

"Hey Matt." Mello whispered.

"Ugggghhhhnnn." The redhead groaned.

"Hey Matt, get up. Today's the day."

"Five more minutes..." Matt whined as he turned his body so that his back was facing Mello's direction.

"C'mon Matt-" Mello started to say before a better idea popped into his head.

"Hey, I heard a little kid bragging to his friend that he found a gameboy with a Pokémon cover."

"WHAT!?" Matt yelled and he jumped out of bed without realizing he was still in his boxers.

Smirking at his friend's reaction, Mello began what would be one of the most surprising days that he will ever come across.

* * *

(A few minutes later...)

"You lied." Matt pouted as he sat on his bed.

"Well how was I supposed to get you up?"

"Maybe, ummm I don't know… wait five minutes!"

"That took too long."

Matt gaped at the comment. _Too long?_

"You know flies will go in there if you leave your mouth open too long." Mello spoke and closed Matt's mouth with a hand as he got off his bed. He walked towards Matt's bed and sat next to him.

Mello spoke quietly, "When are we going to start the plan?"

Matching his quiet tone of voice, Matt answered, "After dinner. But if you really want to get under his skin, you could bring him somewhere and make as many jokes as you want. Do you know a place that we can't get caught?"

"Yeah. There's this room in an old corridor that no one's been in. Just follow my lead when we capture him."

"You know, even if he wanted to, I doubt he'll leave."

"And why wouldn't he?"

"He always waits until someone's done talking before he talks or does something. And because…" Matt's demeanor suddenly became serious and he scanned left and right for dramatic effect. He then leaned closer to Mello and stared into his eyes.

"Because what?" Mello gulped.

"You're his favorite blond buddy."

Matt's response was getting a pillow thrown in his face.

* * *

(At dinner)

All the Wammy children ate at various large tables and speaking to their friends about the day's events, rumors they've heard, or other mundane subjects. Mello and Matt were staking out the vicinity until everyone had finished eating before they could make their move.

"Mello, how long will this take? I have to get to level 100 before tomorrow to get a spot in the championships!"

"Wait. They're starting to leave. "

"But-" Mello held an arm out to stop Matt from leaving.

"Look."

Roger, Near, and some other children were the last ones left and starting to put their plates away into the kitchen.

"Call me if you need anything." Roger once again reminded Near for about the twentieth time during his visit.

"I will, thank you." The albino responded to the caretaker of the orphanage. He began to walk to the playroom with puzzles and other toys where he spent most of his time in as a child until two arms interlaced with his own and dragged him away from the dining hall. Near glanced at the owners of the arms and saw two familiar faces.

"Mello, Matt, put me down."

"Sorry Near, no-can-do." Matt responded.

"And why is that?"

"It's for my games…" Matt mumbled.

"What? I couldn't quite hear you."

"It's for my games." He spoke quietly.

"Could you repeat that a little louder?"

"IT'S FOR MY GAMES!" Matt shouted; his face flushed.

"Well I have no business in playing the games that you play."

"You do, Near. You do…"

Near's face showed a glimpse of curiosity and confusion.

_What would they want with me?_ Near thought. _I don't like video games and I don't speak to these two. So why would they want me? Why is Mello here? Games…Matt…Mello… Did Mello hide Matt's games …?_

"We're here." Mello said as he opened the door to the room and dropped Near onto a chair opposite the door. The two friends sat on the chairs not facing the door; the ones opposite from Near.

After sometime searching for any signs of familiarity in the room, Near spoke. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Why do you care? You can't stand being NEAR us?" Mello asked.

"No. That's not what I-"

"Then what? You don't like being NEAR the dusty paintings? Is that it?"

"What? No. What I'm trying to ask is-"

"You don't like being NEAR me?" Matt questioned in a hurt tone.

"I just said that I-"

"I'm hurt. If you didn't want to be NEAR me, you could've just said so!"

Near stopped trying to speak to them and assessed the situation.

_Why do they keep saying my name like that? What does this have to do with games? me…games… what do I have to do with Matt's games?_

"I would appreciate it if you two would stop with all the jokes." Near requested.

"I would if you sat NEAR me. But _no_, you don't like me." Matt said.

_This is more fun than I expected. _Mello thought. _I should have done this years ago!_

_I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice._ Near thought.

"You know, it would benefit you greatly if you would stop being so MELODRAMATIC when I beat you, Mello."

"What did you say?" Mello spoke, his voice laced with acid.

Matt grabbed Mello's arm and whispered.

"Calm down Mello, this is what he wants."

Mello breathed slowly until he regained his composure. "I'll give it to you there, that was a good one. I NEARLY lost it. "

"Good to see that you're calm and MELLOW now. " Near retorted.

"Why you-!"

Having one fist raised in Near's face about to punch him and the other holding him up by his shirt, the door creaked open to reveal a familiar black-haired, sweets loving detective.

"L!" Matt cried out.

"Nice to see you guys. I was looking everywhere for you three."

_L was looking for me?_ Mello thought. He quickly dropped Near to lessen the bad impression he was making.

"I see you've found this room…"

"You know about it?" Mello asked implausibly.

"Of course I do," L said as he sat in the last available chair. "I used to spend every day in here when I still lived in Wammy's."

"Why?"

"I found it to be one of the only silent places in the entire house and that's why I spent most of my time in here."

"What are you doing here?" Matt asked.

"Didn't you see me? I was right behind Near when we both entered. I figured it was time I'd drop by for a visit." He took a hard look at the three men and asked, "What are you three doing in here?"

"Apparently, I'm being the source of their jokes." Near responded while twirling a lock of alabaster hair.

_We're busted!_ Mello thought and glared at Near. _What a snitch. Note to self: punch him hard enough to get stitches._

"Is this true?" L questioned the two men opposite him.

"Yeah…" Mello confessed and avoided L's penetrating stare.

After contemplating the situation, L next comment would shock all three of the game's players.

"It would not be fair with two against one now would it?"

_WHAT! He's playing!?_ Mello thought.

"Y-You're playing!?" Matt questioned in disbelief.

"Yes, it might be fun." L honestly admitted.

"Let the game begin!"

Unbeknownst to anyone, although he was a serious detective most of the time, L knew how to make jokes and be silly; today was a good day to show that side of him, especially to his successors. What kind of a role model would he be if he was all work and no play?

L noticed a lone piece of candy on the floor and decided to use it to his advantage.

"Hey Mello, could you pass me that piece of candy under your chair on the MAT?"

_He's targeting me, huh?_ Matt thought.

"Why is it so dark in here? I'll get a new light bulb since this one's running out of L-ectricity." Matt retorted with a smirk. He then stood up and proceeded to leave the room.

_It's up to you Mello._

_Looks like I won the bet._ Mello thought.

L's dark obs fell upon the redhead and watched him leave the room. He had one thought in his mind,_ that was a good one, just as expected from one of my successors._ His pager began to ring on his belt and he took it off to see who had sent it.

"Excuse me Near and Mello, Roger wants to speak with me." L spoke and walked towards to the door.

_I just hope they don't kill each other._

Being the only two left in the room, Mello and Near stared at each other. Mello's stare emitting hate; Near's emitting impassiveness.

"I'm out of here. I don't want to look at a sheep." Mello stated before he left the room.

As silence overtook the empty room, the albino got up off of the chair and began to walk towards the door muttering a single sentence to himself.

"I guess they're the ones who couldn't stand being NEAR me."


End file.
